Caddie I've got a feeling That Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night
by youdbegoodinthefield
Summary: Callie & Addie hook up after a drunk night at Joe's set during season 5, pre Arizona, post Hahn. It's just a little crackship okay? So don't hate me for it.


**A/N: THIS IS NOT CANON. THIS IS A CRACKSHIP FANTASY PLAYING OUT. CHILL THE FUCK OUT, OKAY? thanks. Haha. Wrote this little smut fic after a little conversation about Addison and Callie's friendship...yeah, I'm not sure how this happened either. But it did. And lets be honest guys, who doesn't love the idea of Callie and Addie screwing? ;) **

**Caddie || I've got a feeling, that tonight going to be a good night**

It had been a month since Erica left Callie standing in the hospital parking lot, Callie was still mopping and generally feeling sorry for herself. She felt as though there were questions she needed answers to, why had Hanh just left her? Without an explanation, surely she owed her at least that. This was the woman who, after sex cried and told her it was like seeing leaves, and yet once again Callie found herself single and alone, it seemed like she was doomed romantically.

George cheated on her, Erica left her, Mark her usual go to, wasn't even an option anymore, him and Lexie had finally got it together and were as good as married. Callie screwed her face up at the thought. The alone people really don't like the together people.

"What's that face for, Torres? You know if the wind changes it will stay like that." Quipped the redhead, forcing the Latina out her daze.

"Sorry, what? I was totally in my own little world." Callie admitted shaking her head lightly and smiling at Addison.

"You know what you need? You need a night at Joe's, tonight after work. We're gonna go over there, get stupid drunk on tequila and vodka until you've forgot what she even looks like, and I'm not accepting any answer other than yes." Addison said raising an eyebrow at the Latina.

"What who looks like? I dunno what you're talking about." Callie answered defiantly; she knew full well who Addison was talking about, the same woman she had been thinking about moments before Addie had pulled her out her daydream.

"Don't play dumb Callie, you've been mopping around like a little lost puppy ever since Erica left, and I let you, for a while, but it's been a month, Cal, time to get back on the horse, or whatever." The redhead laughed

"I dunno…"

"Like I said. No is not an answer I am prepared to accept. Come on, you're gonna turn me down, have you seen me?" Addie joked flicking her out her hair and pouting.

"Fine I'll go." Callie sighed reluctantly. She knew it was about time she got over this funk that she had been in since Erica left, and who better to get her out of it than her best friend, Addie, that's what friends were for, right?

3 hours later…

Callie and Addie met in the foyer and headed across the street to Joe's for a night of booze fuelled soul searching. The two were knocking back slammers like there was no tomorrow, it turned out Addie had been completely right, this was exactly what Callie needed. "You know what, you, Addison Forbes Montgomery...are completely right, this is exactly what I needed." Callie said over exaggerating her words and gently placing her index finger on the red heads nose, giggling a little, the two of them were quite tipsy.

"Well, Callie you never should have doubted me, I am always right." Addie smirked, her hand accidently brushing against the Latina's tanned arm.

Addie cocked her head to the side a little meticulously looking over the Latina, god she was beautiful, the chocolate brown eyes, the raven curls framing her face, the thick full lips…Addison unwittingly bit her bottom lip, her teeth grazing the flesh as she continued examining the Latina with her gaze.

Callie screwed up her face and waved her hand in front of Addie's face, "What the hell are you doing?" Callie laughed, she had no idea what her drunk friend was up too.

Addison snapped out of her daze and shook her head laughing, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

The red head sighed, "That you, Callie Torres, are seriously freaking beautiful."

"Just how drunk are you?" Callie snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm not drunk! You are, I dunno what the hell Hahn was thinking when she left you." Addie said, sighing once more, before taking another swig of her Vodka and cranberry.

"Yeah well, we'd both like to know the answer to that." Callie sighed in defeat.

"You know, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Addie blurted out.

"Is that an offer, because you know I don't have a penis right? And you're kind of a big fan of those, Derek, Mark, Karev…need I go on?" Callie joked back,

"No! No…It's not, it's not. I'm just saying…" Addie mumbled, falling over her words.

"Uh huh…" Callie smirked, taking another sip of her drink. What if Addie was offering? Callie thought to herself, Callie could not deny that the red head was beautiful. The first day Torres saw Addison she had been blown away by how stunning she was. Of course, she was McDreamys, it would only stand to reason that the woman he married would be breathtaking. And Addie certainly was that. Callie shook the thoughts for her mind, what the hell was she thinking? Clearly she had had one too many Tequila slammers that her impaired judgement was making her think about what her best friend was like between the sheets.

"Ugh, I think I might be a little bit drunk. I should probably get home before my legs forget how to work." Callie said after a moment. It was true she was drunk, but that wasn't the reason she was trying to cut short this evening. The inappropriate thoughts about the red head sat next to her were.

"Awwh, come on, how often do we do this, Cal? Stay for another, one more, and then I promise we can go home…I mean you can go home, and I can go home, to our homes. Separately. Obviously."

Callie's eyes widened as Addison spoke, she was stumbling over her words, the Latina had only ever seen the red head like that around Mark. Maybe she was just drunk, Callie reasoned with herself. "Sure, one more. What's your poison? What do you say we make this one a slammer? End the night as we started." Callie smirked, Addie nodded in agreement and Callie ordered them both a final drink before calling it a night.

It wasn't long before the two were stumbling out of Joe's bar, giggling like teenagers, are the cool Seattle night air hit them, causing both of the women to feel the full effects of their alcohol consumption this evening. "Oh God I am definitely drunk." Callie said, turning to the redhead and giggling, "Me too. Oh god, my apartment seems like such a hike right now, maybe I'll call a cab." Addie said, looking around to see if there were any cabs in the rank opposite Joe. No such luck. "Why don't you just stay at mine, it's only across the street, and Yang's on call tonight so we won't have to listen to her and Hunt screwing. Callie said, distaste evident in her tone.

"You sure? I can just get a cab, really it's okay."

"No, don't be stupid. Stay a mine. We'll go home, put on some crappy movie and fall asleep."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Callie affirmed as the two of them reached her apartment block. After fumbling in her handbag for her keys Callie found them and both women headed inside Callie apartment.

"Hey, do you want something to sleep in? I don't really do pyjama's but I have some sweats, or some over-sided shirts if you want…" Callie said stepping into the living room, for a moment she forget she was stood there in nothing but her underwear; some red lace panties and a matching bra, which perfectly complemented her tanned skin.

Addison's mouth feel open a little, her eyes trailing over Callie's exposed skin. Damn she was hot. Long slender legs that lead up to thick hips, a flat stomach that paved its way up to a pair of full luscious breasts. Addison was completely captivated by the Latina beauty stood before her. She had never really thought about women sexually, of course she's had little girl crushes, but then, didn't everyone? But now, with her best friend stood in nothing by her bra and panties Addison had never been more attracted to another woman in her entire life.

"Um…yeah, sure. T-that w-would be great." She finally managed to stutter out. Her eyes not faltering from Callie's exposed skin.

Callie's eyes widened as she realised her friend was checking her out, "Did you just check me out, seriously?" Callie said, moving closer towards Addie, she had an over-sided shirt in her hand, poised to hand the woman, yet as she got closer all she could think about was what her lips would feel like on her own, how she would taste, the way her slender body would feel against the Latina's curves.

Addison stuttered once more as Callie inched closer there was no more than a feet between the two woman now. "I—I um..maybe." Addie said, smiling nervously. This whole situation was very new to her, very unfamiliar. Yet something inside her was telling her to close the gap between them. "Oh god…" Addison whispered, once again biting her bottom lip involuntarily. She inched forward towards the Latina, the whole time Callie's mind was racing, was this really happening? Was she about to kiss her best friend? Was it just the alcohol talking right now, or was their more to this. All these questions run through the Latina's mind.

Before she knew it she felt Addison's hands snake around her waist, pulling her closer, their bodies pressed up against each other, the only thing separating them was the thin material of Addison's dress. "Addie…" Callie whispered, "Are you sure you want to –" Callie was cut off before she could end her sentence, as Addison's lips crashed against her own, Callie parted her lips slightly, allowing the redheads tongue to slip between then, tracing gently over her own, as her hands ran up and down the small of Callie's back, tracing patterns lightly on her skin. The shirt that had been in Callie's hand now laid in a heap on the floor. Callie kissed back, her hands now wrapped around Addison's waist, gliding up her back, through her hair, one hand tracing down her neck, over her collar bone resting just above the red heads breast.

Callie pulled back from the kiss resting her forehead against Addison's, Callie's chocolate brown orbs met sparkling blue ones. Callie gasped, trying to centre herself. "Addie, are you sure…we can stop...you're drunk…" Addison replied with her lips crashing once against on to Callie's this time the kiss was even more passionate and lustful that before. Addison's nails dug into the flesh of Callie's back, causing the Latina to let out a small moan. Callie wanted Addison so much right now. She wanted to drag the woman to bed with her right now. Callie began moving towards the bedroom she had just emerged from, guiding Addison towards the room, the whole while her lips never once broke with Addie's. After a moment Callie's back met the frame of the bedroom door, only then did she break the kiss, she pulled Addison by the wrist and led her fully into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She stopped for a second, gazing over the redhead, she had far too many clothes on as far as Callie was concerned, as that certainly needed rectifying quickly.

Callie's hands expertly snaked up the red heads back, finding the start of the zipper on her dress, she secured it between her thumb and finger and undone the zip, skilfully shrugging the dress off of Addison's shoulders, sliding down her toned arms until it lay in a pool around her ankles, Addison stepped out and kicked the now offending item to one side, both woman now clad only in their bra and panties continued to kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies.

Addison took charge of the situation and pushed the Latina back a few paces til her legs met with the bed, gently pushing her back until the Latina sunk into the mattress. Addison wasted no time crawling on top on her, she rested her elbows either side of the Latina, supporting herself while they kissed. Callie let out another involuntary moan at the sight of the practically naked red head atop her. Callie's hands explored the red heads smooth pale skin, her hands trailing down her back gently squeezing her firm panty clad ass. Callie felt as Addie's hand slipped around her back unhooking her bra and sliding it off in one flawless motion, Callie followed suit and done the same to Addie's. "Addie…" Callie whimpered, "Are you…sure?" she said as her breath hitched as Addie's fingers grazed over her taut nipple. "Would you quit talking already, there are far better things you could be doing with that mouth of yours.." Addie replied, smirking with a wicked grin on her lips. "oh really…" Callie quipped back, a devilish smile spreading over her lips.

Before Addison could respond Callie flipped her over onto her back, the Latina traced small kisses down her neck, trailing further down over her collar bone, grazing her teeth on Addison's pale flesh, Callie brought a hand up, gently cupping her right breast as her lips brushed over Addison's pert nipple, Callie's tongue skilfully traced circles, taking it between her lips, sucking gently, causing the red head to wriggle under her and moan softly. "Let's see just what my mouth can do.." Callie teased, looking up at into gorgeous blue eyes, before working her way further down the red heads slender body. Callie dragged her lips across her soft flesh nibbling gently as she worked her way lower and lower until she met with Addison's panties. "These definitely have to go…" She said, her voice husky with want right now. Callie hooked her thumbs under the waist band and slid them down Addison's slender legs, tossing them to the ground. Callie parted the red head's legs exposing her perfectly trimmed cunt, Callie gasped a little at the sight, she wanted to badly to feel her on her tongue, to taste her… She began kissing and biting down her inner thigh, her hands resting on Addison's hips as her tongue worked closer towards the woman's hot centre.

Addison's head was in a daze, she was completely naked with her best friends inches away from her core, Addie had never wanted anything more than she wanted Callie's tongue on her clit right now. "Mmm quit teasing." She moaned watching as Callie's head worked its way between her legs. It was quite a sight watching the Latina, which was only seeking to turn Addison on even more. She could feel how wet she was, she needed Callie right now, "Fuck Callie, please.." she moaned, practically begging the Latina. Callie smirked, she was enjoying making Addie beg, there was something incredibly hot about teasing a woman to the point she was practically begging to be fucked. "Okay…" she smirked before running her tongue slowly across Addison's clit, god she tasted even better than Callie imagined.

Addison gasped and moaned out in relief as the Latina's tongue finally made contact with her centre. "Mmmmm…oh god." Hearing Addison moan was turning Callie on, she could feel her own wetness pool in the lace panties she was still wearing. Callie worked her tongue in small circles over the redheads swollen bud, alternating between that and long strokes down to her centre, Callie's tongue going as deep inside her as she could before returning her attention to her clit. Addison was in complete ecstasy, she had always been a big lover of oral sex, but no man had ever been as skilled as the gorgeous Latina between her thighs right now. Addison knew it would not be long until she reached climax is Callie kept doing exactly what she was doing. Addison's breathing was becoming more and more erratic as Callie worked her magic between her legs.

Callie knew it would not be long until Addison's release, she slid one of her hands free from Addie's waist and traced it down her inner thigh, her tongue never once moving, two fingers met the pool of moisture that had formed between the red heads legs, coating her fingers in the slick juices the Latina slowly slipped two fingers inside the woman's centre, curling them up towards her sweet spot, she could feel Addison's wall clench around her fingers, her hips moving with the motion of the Latina's fingers, "Mmmm fuck…oh fuck…." Addison moaned, reaching down and running her hands though the Latina's raven locks, as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Addie lay there for a moment, basking in the aftermath of a very intense orgasm, her whole body relaxed as the final waves subsided. Callie slid out her fingers, which caused Addie to moan out again, Callie slowly began tracing back up woman's body, her lips grazing her flesh once more, until she met with scarlet lips. Addie caught her breath finally, and kissed the Latina, she could taste herself on her lips and that was nothing but a turn on. "See, I told you…much better things you could do with that mouth of yours." Addison smirked, before kissing the Latina again, gently biting her bottom lip is haste, Addison wanted Callie now. Addie rolled over on to her side, pushing the Latina on to her back, and crawled on top on her again, she brought her left leg up until it was pressing against the Latina's centre, Callie moaned at the friction it was causing, the only barrier between her and Addison was the thin material of her lace panties, Addison knew how to tease, Callie thought herself. "Oh fuck.." Callie gasped as Addie slipped a hand between the Latinas thighs teasing her through her panties, Addison could feel how wet she was for her, which made her lick her lips absentmindedly at the thought of returning what the Latina had just done to her. Addison smirked as they kissed. She began to trail down the Latina's neck, her tongue dragging over her tanned skin, working her way down to her breasts, she took each taut nipple in turn in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the sensitive tip, causing Callie to groan as the red head continue to work her way down her sensual curves. The Latina had a figure to die for, Addison thought to herself as she admired every inch of her as she traced kisses down over her rib cage, past her naval and down to her panties.

Callie gripped fistfuls of the bed sheets as Addison slid down her panties, quickly returning to between the Latina's luscious thighs, Addie pushed her legs further apart allowing her better access to her core. Addie began making small circles with her tongue over Callie swollen little bud, it had been a long time since Addie had found herself in this position, only once in Freshman year of college, and a similarly drunken encounter with a friend, she smirked to herself as she worked the Latina's clit with her tongue. This was certainly a better experience, something really did get better with age, and sex really was one of them.

"Mmmmm god…oh god…" Callie moaned, bucking her hips slightly as Addie continued to work her magic between the Latina's thighs. Addison could feel her own arousal building again as she brought the Latina closer and closer to climax. She reached up the Latina's body caressing her pert nipple with her free hand, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. She could feel the Latina's body begin to tense; a sure sign that she was moments away, Addison buried her face into the Latina's sex alternating between licking and sucking on her swollen clit, it wasn't long before Callie cried out over hitched breath, arching her back off the mattress as her climax took over, "Oh fuck fuck…fuuucccckkk…" she moaned, struggling to take a breath, so lost in the moment of sheer pleasure.

After a moment her whole body relaxed, Addison left Callie a hot mess barely able to form words. "That…was…." She began to say before Addison's lips met her own. She moaned a little as they kissed, she could taste herself on Addison's lips, a reminded of what they had just done, that left the Latina aching for more. Addie pulled back from the kiss and smirked before rolling over onto her back. Both women lay their bathed in sweat and sex, a grin plastered on both of their faces, there was silence for a moment then Addie spoke, "Yeah, I'm just that good." The red head said smirking.


End file.
